


Texting is coward

by Yamileth_35



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Flirting, M/M, Sanhyuk - Freeform, Socky - Freeform, Teenagers, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamileth_35/pseuds/Yamileth_35
Summary: "Minhyuk. Think about it, it's a good idea! In that way, you could tell him how you feel and maybe, win his heart over texts""Well, that's stupid""I already send you his number. Give it a try"





	1. The flower of love

**228-256-xxx**  
_Sanha._  
 _Hey._  
 _Ok... This is kinda awkward but, well, my friend told me this was a good idea._  
 _So..._  
 _Yeah, you might not remember me, but, we go to the same school, i'm a year older tho, and couldn't avoid to..._  
 _I must be direct, even if it sounds crazy or weird..._  
 _I couldn't avoid to fell in love with you._  
 _You're kind and always possess a pretty smile on your face._  
 _You're always laughing and when you use your cuteness to get things from people only makes me coo and realize how manipulative yet cute you can be._  
 _You're smart and funny. Interesting and talented._  
 _So. Yeah. I fell for you. And... Well, that's all...._

Minhyuk sighed, he was definitely not going to send that. It was desperate and dumb and he wasn't that. Minhyuk is cool, always cool. He turned around to ask Myungjun when Dongmin push him and got him off balance.  
"What doing?"  
"Damn it my phone almost fell, you dumbass."  
"You're only texting, what's the deal?"  
"Well, you would take the blame if I send..." Minhyuk took a look at his phone. He felt himself go pale. Too late. He was definitely going to kill Dongmin. "You better run"  
Dongmin knew when to listen. More when his friend was death serious.

A few hours later, Minhyuk was still griping his phone in his fingers. He had to be careful, he didn't know what to do if some way Sanha answer him and he couldn't know what he said.  
It was anxious. Minhyuk was pretty sure he was going to be sweetly rejected.

But he was also was scared.

He didn't even know why he had to listen to Myungjun. Myungjun is crazy.  
And dumb.  
But it was dumber listen to his advices.  
Sanha was kindly going to tell him to fuck off.  
Minhyuk was tense. He didn't want to be rejected. At least not so soon. He had been in love with Sanha for only a few months. Five. That wasn't a lot.

Or maybe it was, considering his best friend Bin falls in love with someone different every month.

But well, compared to the sickly love his other best friend had, Jinwooo, it wasn't that much. He hadn't be in love with him for a good part of his life (being almost seven years now that Jinwoo was in love with Myungjun. Minhyuk wonder what Jinwoo saw on that dumbass to be in love for that long).

But, it wasn't his fault! By anything, it was Sanha's fault. For being so cute and pretty and kind with him. He was just a ray of sunshine and Minhyuk couldn't stop the flower of love blooming in his heart. Maybe he had to confess. Wait, he had already done it. He felt his phone vibrate.

 **228-219-xxx**  
_Ok. Funny._  
 _Stop it._

That was all?  
Not an "I'm sorry, but i don't like you back"?  
Not even an "I'm sorry, but please stop bothering me. I don't care you like me, I like someone else who's not you"?  
And funny?  
This wasn't the kind rejection he was expecting. So, Minhyuk decided to answer back.

 **228-256-xxx**  
_Ok? That's all? That's all you're going to say?_  
 _And what’s the fun about this?_

The reply didn't take long to return.

 **228-219-xxx**  
_Come‘on myungjun, i know it's a prank of you. I won't fall._

A prank?  
Did he really think this was a joke?  
Maybe Minhyuk could save his own ass in that way. Make him believe it was a joke and then, when the time was correct, he would confess.  
No.  
He couldn't do that.  
He had to be brave and cool, as always.  
Maybe it was Dongmin's fault for pressing that button, but he had to face it. He shouldn't have written that if he wasn't going to send it in the first place.

 **228-256-xxx**  
_Nop_  
 _Firstly, this is not a prank from that dumbass. And secondly, i truly like you_

There it was.  
His phone vibrated again.  
Maybe Minhyuk could win his heart this way.

 **228-219-xxx**  
_Then why you didn't tell me face to face?_  
 _Texting is coward_

Or maybe not. Minhyuk couldn't stop the smile tugging at his lips. Sanha wasn't an angel after all.

 **228-256-xxx**  
_That's rude_  
 _I'm spilling my feelings here, bro_

Sanha didn't answer after that. Minhyuk couldn't bring himself to worry. He was sure he would reply later. He has a good feeling about it.


	2. Confessing text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 228-819-xxx  
> Just tell me who you are
> 
> 228-856-xxx  
> Noooo  
> I  
> can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, well, so im still struggling to decide if i should narrate or let it to be just text  
> I wanted to do both, but i feel like it doesn't fit so well;/

_It didn't take too long, apparently. At the next morning, Minhyuk had a text on his phone._

**228-819-xxx**  
Okay im sorry  
I didnt mean to hurt your or smth  
I just..  
I still can't believe someone sent me a confessing text

**228-856-xxx**  
Confessing text lol  
No worries  
I wasn't going to send it anyway  
Someone pushed me and i hit the bottom by accident

**228-819-xxx**  
You weren't going to send it  
It means u werent going to confess?

**228-856-xxx**  
Well of course  
But maybe not by text  
And neither with those words

**228-819-xxx**  
Why don't those words?  
They're good  
I mean  
I found them...  
Nice

**228-856-xxx**  
Thank u  
But im not a talkative person  
So I would probably have shown you  
Some other way

**228-819-xxx**  
How?

**228-856-xxx**  
Some other way

**228-819-xxx**  
You're kinda acting so cool about this

**228-856-xxx**  
I'm a cool guy

**228-819-xxx**  
I still dont know who you are

**228-856-xxx**  
Oh... that  
well  
it'd be embarrasing if i told you who i am and you don't like me back  
then we would see each other at school and it would be so akward...  
Dont u think?

**228-819-xxx**  
?  
Then you won't tell me?  
How would u know if i like you back if i dont know who you are?

**228-856-xxx**  
Umh...  
Why don't you tell me who you like and i tell you if im that person

**228-819-xxx**  
Ha  
You think im going to tell someone i don't know who i like?

**228-856-xxx**  
Why not?

**228-819-xxx**  
Or what if u are who i like and i confess without actually confessing?

**228-856-xxx**  
Ok you're really difficult  
Just  
I wasn't going to confess!!  
I have no idea what to do

**228-819-xxx**  
Just tell me who you are

**228-856-xxx**  
Noooo  
I  
can't

**228-819-xxx**  
Well  
then don't  
don't text me again

_Minhyuk obeyed. He wouldn't do something Sanha didn't want._

_And actually, he didn't have anything else to say_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not confussing, their numbers have the same start (228-8XX-xxx) just Minhyuk is 56 and Sanha is 19. Don't you think those numbers fit them lol?


	3. I'm always thinking about u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 228-819-xxx  
> I found really unconfortable you knowing who i am and how i look and me knowing anything
> 
> 228-856-xxx  
> you know i like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just text lol

**228-819-xxx**  
Have you think about it?  
About telling me i mean  
I couldn't stop thinking about it and  
I'm dying of curiosity now  
So have u think about telling?

**228-856-xxx**  
I'm always thinking about u  
About telling you or not i mean  
About  
that

**228-819-xxx**  
Ah  
Wouldd u tell me?  
Or not??

**228-856-xxx**  
Oh god  
you look cute flushing

**228-819-xxx**  
You're looking at me?????  
Where u are???  
Who are u ???

**228-856-xxx**  
Ok easy  
I wasn't spying  
And even if i did  
It's not like i'll kill u or smth  
I just... happened to see you

**228-819-xxx**  
I found really unconfortable you knowing who i am and how i look and me knowing anything

**228-856-xxx**  
you know i like you  
Oh, theres the flush again  
Cute

**228-819-xxx**  
Stop it!  
so what?  
i'll have to go and ask every second grade guy  
"hey, do you like me?"

**228-856-xxx**  
not a bad idea  
but I still think some of them could say yes and won't be me

**228-819-xxx**  
Wdym?

**228-856-xxx**  
well, come on  
you're just too cute and handsome and tall and kind to not having half ot the school behind you

**228-819-xxx**  
i'm pretty sure the half it's behind lee dongmin

**228-856-xxx**  
well, that's the other half  
that flush is creaping again  
cuteeeee  
my heart is mealting  
i swear

**228-819-xxx**  
Forget about it  
I won't talk to you again

**228-856-xxx**  
that's mean:(

**228-819-xxx**  
just tell me

**228-856-xxx**  
fine

**228-819-xxx**  
yess  
so?

**228-856-xxx**  
I'm someone you know

**228-819-xxx**  
really?  
then why i don't have your number registered?

**228-856-xxx**  
well  
It's not like we're best friends  
but we have talked

**228-819-xxx**  
you know i talk to a lot of persons, don't you?

**228-856-xxx**  
that's why it's just a clue

**228-819-xxx**  
Ok, i have a lot of guys of second grade registered  
i'll just think about it

**228-856-xxx**  
Good luck

**228-819-xxx**  
Wait  
then how should i register u

**228-856-xxx**  
i'll leave it to u  
;)

**228-819-xxx**  
I can't believe u just send a wink face

**228-856-xxx**  
also  
stop looking around like that  
im not there anymore

**228-819-xxx**  
then how do you know i'm looking around?!?!

**228-856-xxx**  
;)

**228-856-xxx** has been registered as **Mr. Winky Face**

**228-819-xxx** has been registered as **Crush**


	4. Tell me how is he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crush  
> i don't know what to say
> 
> Mr. Winky Face  
> it's okay

**Crush**  
hey  
how are u

**Mr. Winky Face**  
hey  
fine ig  
and u?

**Crush**  
same  
so  
i thought about it  
are you from the 3, 4 or 5 class?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
oh?

**Crush**  
yes, i mean. those classes i have less contacts

**Mr. Winky Face**  
ohh  
well  
yes  
i'm in one of them

**Crush**  
which one?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
who do you like?  
you already have a crush  
isn’t it?

**Crush**  
i asked smth  
but okay  
yes  
i do have a crush  
on a guy

**Mr. Winky Face**  
just tell me how is he

**Crush**  
i alreay say i won't tell you who is him  
already*** sorry

**Mr. Winky Face**  
i knoow  
i just want to know  
what do you like about him  
i told you what i like about the guy i have a crush on

**Crush**  
bc that's me  
and you were really cheesy btw  
cheesy and cute  
if i weren't this deep on the guy i like...

**Mr. Winky Face**  
what?  
would you give me a try?  
to win your heart?  
lol  
sounds like a bad love movie

**Crush**  
it does lol

**Mr. Winky Face**  
tell me  
please

**Crush**  
fine  
well  
he's kind of popular, but not that much. he has such a pretty face and his lips are so pouty and his hair looks so fluffy. he always walks so sure about himself, and that's just really atractiv u know  
he's also really serious, but when he smiles...  
fuck, im sure it's like watching the stars blooming  
the worst is that im whipped  
we have just talked a few times but i already feel so whipped  
he has that pretty dimple and i...  
ok, im done

**Mr. Winky Face**  
that was cute, u know?  
expressing of him like that  
he must be handsome  
and lucky

**Crush**  
lucky?  
well, for having those genes, sure

**Mr. Winky Face**  
lol  
i mean  
for him to take your attention and love

**Crush**  
oh...  
yes well  
i'm sorry  
i didn't want to... hurt u? again?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
oh  
don't worry  
you didn't  
it was actually... cute  
rly cute

**Crush**  
you're always like that?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
how?

**Crush**  
well, if i read this guy expressing this  
saying he liked another guy i'd be ...  
idk  
sad or smth

**Mr. Winky Face**  
the way you feel for others doesn't change the fact that i feel that same way about u

**Crush**  
you're whipped for me?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
ask my friends  
they're pretty sure i am  
but that's not the case  
i don't want you to  
stop liking this guy you like  
i just wanted you to know  
that somewhere in someplace  
i'm there  
liking you  
just that

**Crush**  
i don't know what to say

**Mr. Winky Face**  
it's okay


	5. i sent a confessing text, remember?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this mess, finally

**Crush**  
Hi

**Mr. Winky Face**  
oh  
Hi

**Crush**  
oh?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
well, yeah  
i thought we were going to stop talking  
lol

**Crush**  
why?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
it was weird, isn't it?

**Crush**  
no  
it wasn't

**Mr. Winky Face**  
okay, lol  
how've you been?

**Crush**  
i'm fine  
i  
just  
can't stop thinking  
u know?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
about?

**Crush**  
you  
i mean  
i talked about this with jinwoo hyung  
and he told me that  
our feelings won't always be the same  
and  
if i'm feeling smth right now, i should  
i should say it  
so  
yeah  
i might  
or might not  
be feeling something  
for you  
but i dont know what it is  
and i'm nor pretty sure how i'm feeling about minhyuk now

**Mr. Winky Face**  
Sanha

**Crush**  
wait  
let me finish  
so  
yes  
you're kind? and you have really pretty thoughts about me  
and i'd like you to show you how i really am  
yes, im cute  
but not always  
i certainly don't look cute in the mornings or when im angry  
and i'm not always kind  
i don't like dark colors  
and i suck at school  
i'm not perfect  
and i'd like you to know me  
but first  
just tell me who you are

**Mr. Winky Face**  
lol  
you're so dumb

**Crush**  
what?  
why?  
those were my feelings you ass

**Mr. Winky Face**  
no  
not for that  
just  
you could avoid it  
if you just told me who you like

**Crush**  
that doesn't matter anymore

**Mr. Winky Face**  
it does

**Crush**  
no  
he's dumb and would never look at me thought

**Mr. Winky Face**  
lol  
so that's why you're with me now?

**Crush**  
NO  
you get it wrong  
i mean  
youre not like a rebound  
or smth  
i actually got  
confessions other times

**Mr. Winky Face**  
really?  
by who?

**Crush**  
I have!!  
someone left flowers on my locker once

**Mr. Winky Face**  
that was me  
lol  
they were pretty, weren't they?

**Crush**  
fck, really?

**Mr. Wink Face**  
Yes

**Crush**  
wait  
why?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
why what?

**Crush**  
that was like months ago  
and i thought  
i thought it was someone else

**Mr. Winky Face**  
who?

**Crush**  
well  
the guy i liked  
told me that red lilies would look god on me

**Mr. Winky Face**  
yes  
red lilies and red tulips and any red flower  
with those red lips, minhyuk is indeed so wise

**Crush**  
what?!!!  
how do you know?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
well, you know  
Who doesn't know Park Minhyuk?  
he's a cool guy

**Crush**  
...  
No way

**Mr. Winky Face**  
Yes

**Crush**  
No

**Mr. Winky Face**  
Yes

**Crush**  
Noo  
You're him!!  
You're Minhyuk, sn't it?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
Yess!  
we're dumb

**Crush**  
asdfghjkl  
i hate you!

**Mr. Winky Face**  
why??

**Crush**  
for making me believe I stopped liking you!!

**Mr. Winky Face**  
so you like me

**Crush**  
and you like me

**Mr. Winky Face**  
i think that was clear since the beginning

**Crush**  
no  
in school you avoided me! I thought you hated me!

**Mr. Winky Face**  
dumbass  
i avoided you because i like you!

**Crush**  
:(

**Mr. Winky Face**  
this was myungjun's fault  
he knows i like you

**Crush**  
and he knows i like you

**Mr. Winky Face**  
and still he gave me the dumb idea of texting you  
ugh he's a pain in the ass

**Crush**  
he surely is  
but  
Minhyuk?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
oh  
yes, Sanha?

**Crush**  
do you really like me?

**Mr. Winky Face**  
I do  
since a lot of time  
i thought i was obvious

**Crush**  
well  
at the beginning  
that was why i fell  
but then  
you back off

**Mr. Winky Face**  
i  
i'm sorry  
i felt insecure

**Crush**  
you shouldn't  
i like you too  
and a lot

**Mr. Winky Face**  
let's meet tomorrow fine?  
lets talk face to face

**Crush**  
i like that

**Mr. Wink Face**  
I like you

**Crush**  
asdfghjkl  
youre shameless

**Mr. Winky Face**  
i sent a confessing text, remember?

**Crush**  
lol  
you dumb

* * *

  
**Hyukkie <3**  
Sanha.  
Hey.  
Ok... This is kinda awkward but, well, my friend told me this was a good idea.  
So...  
Yeah, you might not remember me, but, we go to the same school, i'm a year older tho, and couldn't avoid to...  
I must be direct, even if it sounds crazy or weird...  
I couldn't avoid to fell in love with you.  
You're kind and always possess a pretty smile on your face.  
You're always laughing and when you use your cuteness to get things from people only makes me coo and realize how manipulative yet cute you can be.  
You're smart and funny. Interesting and talented.  
So. Yeah. I fell for you. And... Well, that's all....

**Ddana ><**  
Ok

**Hyukkie <3**  
Ahhhhh  
You still have no feelings  
TT  
You don't love me isn't it?

**Ddana ><**  
lmao babe  
stop overreacting

**Hyukkie <3**  
;-;

**Ddana ><**  
I love you so much  
Happy anniversary

**Hyukkie <3**  
Happy aniversary too darling  
can't believe two years i've been doing nothing more than falling in love with you everyday more

**Ddana ><**  
you've always been cheesy  
but i agree  
you do nothing  
but loving me  
and that's the best

**Hyukkie <3**  
tell me you have done nothing but loving me too;-;

**Ddana ><**  
I've been doing nothing but loving you

**Hyukkie <3**  
you're really so dry

**Ddana ><**  
lmao  
just get home  
I have something for you

**Hyukkie <3**  
On my way

**Ddana ><**  
I love you dumbass

**Hyukkie <3**  
I love you more baby

**Ddana ><**  
Asdfghjkl❤

**Hyukkie <3**  
❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is rly dumb but idc, i enjoyed writting it and in my head will always sound good. I hope you guys have like it or at least didn't feel like a waste of time, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here again! 
> 
> I tried a different style this time, i have read a lot of text fics and say well why shouldn't i write one? Of course it would be shorter and maybe a little weird, idk
> 
> Let me know if you like it or hate it ><


End file.
